Chariot x Croix One-Shot
by ManiaticApples
Summary: Chariot x Croix angst and little smut I've never done smut so it doesn't go far, sorry (Chariot x Croix One-Shot)


**Ending of Hardships**

The night's dim blue light licked the sides of the glassy marble floors as Croix gathered her stuff silently and tentatively, all the things needed being packed tightly into her overflowing bag. The latches struggled to confine the bursting luggage, and the pale night sky reaching the end of its performance, the sun's rays dripping into view. Nothing would ever beat the pure shock and dismay that was brought with seeing Chariot being eaten by the ferocious magically-generated monster Croix helped make. She feared she would never see the fiery red-headed professor ever again, and she sat and watched. She _watched_.

When Croix left the gates of Luna Nova, turning her back on the home she once shared with the person she loved most, she broke. Broke apart in the damp hotel room that she shared quietly by herself with no one around. The lamp flickered as she replayed the memories in her mind. Chariot greeting her. Chariot laughing and giggling. Chariot running up to Croix after completing a hard spell.

Croix missed her. The person she despised most, the person that _stole_ her dream. She missed Chariot. The gaping hole in her chest wouldn't be filled, the hole that she made herself. Croix just wanted to see the woman, see the woman that had once been the girl she had loved, once more. But she couldn't until she found the cure to the Wagandea curse. Chariot couldn't fly, and Croix wanted to give her _something_. She hated herself for being jealous and not being there for the person she loved.

The gap in her chest wouldn't be filled. Croix promised that she would never find somebody else other than Chariot.

 **Hurt**

Chariot was relieved to see her childhood friend well when she became a professor at Luna Nova. She was happy to see Croix again, happy and well. What she was not happy about was the chaos Croix was causing, and the fact that she had once been eaten very aggressively by something that Croix had made to change the way of magic completely. Turns out, this invention turned out to be destructive to the world and to her students.

Chariot enjoyed the fact that Croix was here at Luna Nova and was working as a professor, but she was there for all the wrong reasons. She was able to accept Croix, despite all the evil that she had shown Chariot, just because she knew that Croix was better than her actions. But from what she had seen, Chariot wasn't able to place her trust.

Croix had been her very best friend, but she had turned her trust of friendship and looked at the worst side. The worst possibility. And probably, the outcome of it all. Chariot was skeptical with Croix, she didn't want to be friends with her. Nor acquaintances, for a matter of fact. Chariot du Nord was hurt from the actions that Croix made her bring upon her most valued student and herself.

Chariot didn't like who she was with Croix. So when Croix had left, she felt no sympathy.

She felt no empathy. All she felt was betrayal, hurt, and need.

The betrayal came from the most obvious of reasons, same with the hurt and anguish. But the most startling revelation was the fact that she felt _need_. Desire. Chariot had loved Croix wholeheartedly for the majority of their friendship. She had wanted to share a kindled flame of love and passion with her, but she left. She changed. And Chariot put her feelings to rest under a blanket, despite the pounding that tore the weak yarn and emerged when Croix came back.

She stared at the student she had hurt, Atsuko Kagari. Akko was well known as the person that saved magic. The person that had gained the icey cold Diana Cavendish's heart. Chariot hurt the girl that saved what she loved. And she would most likely never be able to help Akko when it came to healing her broken magic. After all, Chariot had _stolen_ the magic quite some time ago.

But one thought and feeling fully rested in her crumpled up mind. Croix had made Chariot use the magic, had merely suggested it. But then the other side of her thoughts sparked up and argued, "But you agreed!"

And to that statement alone,

Chariot was hurt.

 **The Embrace**

"Chariot-"

"Croix."

Chariot had an undertone bite that made Croix backpedal slightly. Croix looked dazed and hurt from the reaction of seeing the red-head. Chariot held Croix's gaze as it hardened. Croix looked down, her cheeks flaring a tiny bit as she held out her hand. "The Wagandea cure," she stated with a downcast glance.

No space held between them as Chariot stumbled forward and pulled Croix into a tight, hearty embrace. The hug wasn't normal, it held itself with a stripped value. A sad sidecasted glow as Chariot's shoulders were racked with a slow tilt. The tears were there fast and never left, leaving streaks of independent, translucent, and hot white tears. She let out a ragged sob, a sob that declared piece between the two women.

Croix felt herself melt into the wanted touch of Chariot, feeling herself tightly embrace back. "I just wanted to be there for you," Croix said with a soft glint of an unknown, fleeting emotion. The feeling was grey. Cold and lifeless, but with the touch of the hug, sprouting in its place was a bright yellow and red.

Happiness, and passion.

Croix cried a happy, soft phrase that was being repeated in Chariot's head, "I love you."

Chariot pushed her head into the crevice of Croix's neck, "Me too. I miss you-"

"I miss us."

A soft agreement left Chariot's voice as she whispered, "Don't leave. Don't leave again."

 **Amends**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Chariot…?" Croix asked quietly, gently rubbing circles into her lover's pale shoulder. Chariot cooed softly, "I am certain, Croix."

Their lips met bashfully, the soft yet sweet passion melting between them. Croix felt her head buzzing, her lips tingling with a sensation she had never felt with the kisses they had shared. Croix pushed Chariot down lightly, her knee lightly grazing the inner thigh of Chariot. Croix lightly pulled away, glancing at Chariot as she gave her generic smirk. Blush speckled her cheeks, framing her in a slight array of embarrassment.

Chariot gave a quiet moan as Croix leaned forward and peppered Chariot's neck with soft but gentle bites. Pushing her knee into Chariot's warm core, Croix pulled her shirt off slowly. Chariot's bright red face nearly matched her fiery hair while Croix leaned down in her lacey black bra. Croix lightly tugged at the white shirt Chariot inhabited, the cloth silently slipping off her body. Her bright pink bra was revealed, and Croix smirked lightly.

"That isn't very adult like, Chariot."

Chariot never responded, her arms wrapping around Croix's pale neck lightly. Chariot murmured, "I can be an adult for you if you'd like.."

Croix stared at Chariot with a surprised expression, her thoughts whirling quickly.

"Stupid Chariot…"


End file.
